


Benefitsklok

by bpdofficial



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Chains, Clothed Sex, DFAB reader, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Nathan Bottoming, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i know its not october but im doing this anyway, no pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpdofficial/pseuds/bpdofficial
Summary: very late kinkobter prompts that are entirely nathan-centricno one writes nathan/reader stuff so i will do it myselfif you'd like a version of a specific chapter with certain pronouns or a specific body type let me know!! otherwise this is a dfab reader who's had no type of hormones or surgery, based on myself
Relationships: Nathan Explosion/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	1. clothes

The thinnest strip of sunlight filtered through the blackout curtains of Nathan's room, shining directly onto your face. Groggily, you rolled over and crammed your head under the mass of pillows, but unfortunately it was too late; you were wide awake. Groaning softly, you rolled over and blindly felt around on the floor for your clothes so you could sneak out to Mordhaus' kitchen and get some water. You were borderline dehydrated after the party last night. 

Throwing on the first shirt you found, you padded out the door and successfully got a bottle of water without running into any of the other band members. They were, most likely, still passed out and would stay that way until well into the afternoon, as was customary after party nights. Ambling back to Nathan's room, you slipped back through the door and downed half the bottle of water in one go.

"Ugh," Nathan grunted from the bed, flopping his hand out to find you, then grunted again and sat up, flipping on the light. "Hey-..."

"Hey," You mumbled, draining the remainder of the water when he failed to respond to your halfhearted attempt to hand it to him. Instead, he was staring prominently at your torso. "Uh... are you-"

"S'that my shirt?" He asked quietly, pointing at you.

Looking down, you blinked. "Oh, yeah," You gave a tiny, embarrassed laugh. "I wanted to go to the kitchen and I guess I thought it was my sweater." 

Nathan was quiet, and it made you feel awkward. You had only really begun sleeping with him a few weeks ago; you weren't even dating. Did he find this weird and clingy? Was he staring because he wanted it back? Anxiety began building in your gut. "Sorry, I'll, um... change-"

Nathan's lips practically crashed into yours, nearly knocking you off balance if he hadn't wrapped an arm around you in the moment after. Gasping, you immediately curved into his form, gripping at the back of his neck as he used the opportunity to swipe his tongue over yours. He was practically shoving his tongue down your throat as he tugged you backwards onto the bed, awkwardly maneuvering you to straddle his thigh. Sucking in a quick breath when he finally released your mouth, you squeaked at the sudden movement, looking down at him as he fumbled a hand underneath the shirt. "N-Nathan-"

"You look," He started, and leaned forward briefly to hook a finger into the neckline from the inside, mouthing and sucking a quick mark against your collarbone, "SO fucking hot like that." 

"Nathan," You breathed out again, arching into his hand as he lazily groped at one breast. He slid his other hand up your thigh to grip the meat of it, lifting his own thigh to have you slide down and settle near his waist. He hesitated briefly, pausing in his groping to glance up at you with furrowed brows.

"Uhh..." He let go of your thigh and leaned up on one elbow, struggling with his words for a moment. "Did you... am I moving too fast, or..."

"Oh, no, no," You gave him a reassuring smile, catching your breath. "Sorry... you just surprised me. I didn't know wearing your shirt would- I didn't know you liked that kind of thing."

"Oh," He reached up to finger the hem of the shirt, shrugging lightly. "...Looks good on you. Y'know, 'cause I like you, or... whatever..." 

"I know," You smiled at his awkwardness, which is something that drew you to him in the first place. Behind his intimidating and cold nature, he was a real softie. You slowly adjusted yourself to straddle his hips, grinding lightly against his now-prominent bulge. His hand returned to kneading your breast, the hand on your thigh sliding up to slide under the band of your panties as he returned to marking up your collarbone. You gasped sharply as he bit into the meat of your shoulder where it connected to your neck, sucking on the wound to make a bigger, more visible mark for others to see. 

You took the chance while he was distracted and ground down a bit harder, causing his movements to stutter as he grunted quietly. He removed his hands from the shirt and fumbled to roll the two of you over, giving you another bruising kiss as he thumbed your underwear down and flung them across the room. Clumsily, he dragged a couple fingers through the slick folds of your labia, grumbling slightly to himself before he finally crossed your clit and eyed your face as you sucked in a breath. Nathan idly traced random patterns across your clit as he ground into your knee when you raised it, squirming beneath him as his calloused fingers tightened the knot forming in your gut.

"Nathan, l-let me..." You stammered out, leaning up the slightest bit to yank the waistband of his briefs down and free him, trying your damnedest to wrap your hand around him while he stroked your folds.

"God, fuck it-" He growled, and bucked into your hand a few times before pressing your wrist to the bed. He slid one massive hand under your back and lifted your hips enough to clumisly grind his dick against your entrance, before he finally managed to slowly push the head in. Arching, you relished the slight burn as he slid in, sucking in a shuddering breath and tugging the shirt up over your breasts to alleviate the smoldering heat in your body. Nathan gave a few test thrusts, watching your face intently to make sure he wasn't hurting you before he gripped your hip harder and started a slow, deep rhythm.

You curled one leg around his waist to the best of your ability, sighing out praises as Nathan idly palmed one breast. He closed his eyes, brows furrowed in that way he did when he was trying really hard to concentrate. As he tried to find the right angle to hit the right spots within you, he curled his free hand into the shirt and pinned it to the bed to keep you in place, opening an eye to watch your breasts bounce in time with his movements.

As the coil in your gut threatened to snap, you dug your nails into Nathan's shoulder meat the way he liked, dragging them down to leave lines in his skin and spur him on. His thrusts became rougher, more animalistic as he fumbled to reach between you, roughly swiping his thumb over your aching clit to feel you spasm as your orgasm overtook you. He groaned at the feeling of your fluttering walls squeezing him repeatedly, and quickly slipped out of you to release thick globs of cum onto your stomach and breasts. The two of you stayed still for a few moments, Nathan catching his breath as your body finally relaxed and you hummed your thanks into the air. Finally, to break the silence, Nathan gave a soft grunt and tugged the shirt over your head the rest of the way, mopping the mess off of your chest and chucking the soiled garment across the room as he trudged into his bathroom. You smiled, listening to him bustling around, and curled up in the still-warm blankets to drift back to sleep before it was time to actually get up.


	2. chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt 2: chains

Deep in the bowels of Mordhaus, in what was _supposed_ to be a type of interrogation chamber, you carefully tightened the cuffs around Nathan's wrists to ensure they would stay in place without hurting him. Not that he would care if they did; he was a huge sucker for what was about to go down.

You'd made plans to sneak down here in the middle of the night after a recording session together; the texts he'd somehow sent while recording his singing parts were still fresh in your mind. Also, more importantly, how did he get around the others knowing what type of weird shit the two of you got up to? You weren't sure, but it didn't matter right now. What mattered is that Nathan was already hard and straining against his briefs from you chaining him up alone. 

You leaned back to admire your handiwork, purposefully ignoring his light grunt of irritation at you having taken so long. He'd stripped down to his briefs, and was chained at the wrists and ankles tightly to the wall. He could hardly move, straining his arms despite this being his idea in the first place. You leaned forward to lightly brush your lips against his, jerking back when he tried to chase them and giggling as you fastened the collar you'd brought with you to complete the look. 

You stepped back and Nathan regarded you hungrily with his smoldering gaze, holding your own as you started to work on your belt and dropped it unceremoniously on the floor. You could tell Nathan was incredibly impatient to get started, but what was a little more teasing? You turned your back to him as you tugged your shirt over your head, and relished in the sound of his struggling as you did, the chains clanking noisily against the wall. You continued to take your sweet time undressing until you were finally down to your underwear, and you turned to stride over and cup his cheeks, planting a firm kiss on his lips and, once again, dodging him when he tried to chase. Nathan growled low in his throat, but it quickly died when you dropped to your knees and tugged his briefs down enough to release his cock.

You gave a slow lick from the base to the tip. And another. And another.

Nathan let out an uncharacteristic whimper, and while the sound was foreign to you, it still sent warmth unfurling in your gut as you finally suckled the plush head into your lips and swirled your tongue around him. The heady taste of his precum filled your senses as you slowly made your way down and let your eyelids flutter shut. You focused on inching him into your throat carefully; You were grateful that he seemed to be trying his hardest not to jerk into your mouth. He knew you hated it when you were the one in control. And the last thing he wanted was for you to stop deepthroating him when he was teetering on the edge of orgasm. 

You paused to adjust briefly before swallowing, then glanced up at Nathan through your lashes with a look that said 'do not cum yet'. He let out a stuttered groan when you swallowed, straining against the chains again. He wanted so badly to card his fingers through your hair; to hold your head in place and thrust, but this wasn't his show. Not this time. 

You drew back when he started to visibly shake, patting his thighs gently as you stood up and gave him another kiss, allowing him to kiss back this time and slowly pumping him to at least keep him on the edge. As you kissed, he greedily swept his tongue into your mouth to rub against your own and taste himself; that was always something that made your toes curl. 

You pressed close to him and shimmied your underwear down, toeing it off and leaning up enough to guide him between your legs gently. You rubbed the head between your slick folds, moaning softly at the feeling before turning to carefully grind your ass up against him. You were lucky he was slouching the smallest bit, because you were able to easily slip the head inside and grind up agianst him. He gasped, and leaned his head forward to watch, mumbling obscenities under his breath as he watched.  
"You're so hot-" He grunted, and cut himself off with a moan when you ground down particularly hard. "God, I wanna cum in you so bad-"

"Not yet, not yet," You chided breathlessly, and reached down to roll your clit between two fingers, leaning your head back against his shoulder as you fucked yourself on him. Nathan leaned his head to nuzzle his cheek into your hair, tilting his hips up just slightly to help hit deeper spots within you. You moaned out loud as you circled your clit faster, walls squeezing him like a vice as you neared your orgasm. As the coil in your belly snapped, you reached back to cling to him as you rode out your orgasm, gasping as you felt him follow right after you. His cum dribbled out of you as you pulled away on shaky legs, turning to unclasp the chains and giggling when he immediately hunched over you in a smothering hug.

"That was fun," you murmured softly against his neck, planting a gentle kiss there before leaning down to uncuff his ankles. He tucked himself back into his briefs before hesitantly leaning down to retrieve your panties, uncharacteristically shy as he shuffled past to gather your other clothes for you. 

"Yeah, um..." He started, then looked at you as he handed the rest of your clothes to you. "You should... you, uh, you should do that... more." 

"Top you?" You asked pointedly, giggling again when he immediately cleared his throat loudly, and mumbled a quick 'yeah' as he tugged his pants back on. "Of course, honey. Whatever you like."

"Yeah, yeah, okay," He grumbled, and unlocked the door. "I'll, uh, I'm gonna get... a snack. See you in bed?"

"I love you too," You replied as you redressed, watching him quickly slip out of the door without seeing his bewildered expression. 


End file.
